つきのひみつ Tsuki no Himitsu
by C00kies.AND.CreAm
Summary: AMUTO Ikuto has left Amu, leaving her depressed while her friends are all happy. She realizes her love for Ikuto, only a little too late. What does she do when she finds Ikuto at the amusement park, hurt and dying? ONESHOT


**This is the first FF for THIS account. SO, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**

**Btw, this was co-written with my cousin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Shugo characters or Shugo itself. XD**

* * *

It was all black. A black emptiness.

_Was this a dream?_

Part of the darkness cleared, and in the middle stood Ikuto. His face was bloodied, and his hand clutched his broken arm. A gun was raised, gleaming in the bright light. Its holder's face hidden in the shadows.

Ikuto was calm, his mouth moving as he said something Amu couldn't hear. The safety catch was pulled back.

"No!" Amu cried out, reaching for Ikuto.

His eyes closed, and the trigger was pulled.

**BANG!**

Ikuto's dead form crumpled to the ground. Amu's eyes filled with tears, and she sank to the ground in a fit of sobs.

"Why are you so sad?" A voice said.

Amu's eyes widened. _That voice… _

"You wanted this, didn't you?" The voice said again sweetly, in a sickening way.

Amu saw herself walk out of the shadows and step on Ikuto's limp body heartlessly.

_No… NO!_

Amu flung herself of her bed, gasping for air. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she grabbed the blanket tightly to her small frame.

_Was that a… dream?_

Of course it was! There was no way she would…kill…Ikuto… right?

_I need some fresh air…to get my mind off…_

_That._

Slowly, she swung her legs of the bed and reached for her clothes, putting them on quickly. She was out the door in a matter of seconds, not pausing to check on her charas.

The night air was chilly, tiny flakes of snow drifting down from the sky. She loved the snow. It reminded her of the time Ikuto slept at her house.

A sigh escaped her lips, materializing in the cold air.

How long had it been since he left her? How long had she missed his nightly visits? His teasing, his smirks, his…

It was far too long.

Kukai and Utau were already together. Utau always seemed to forget her worries whenever she had Kukai around. They were the perfect couple, made in heaven.

Nagihiko and Rima's relationship was going smoothly as well. They had gotten together after all of them – except Yaya – had graduated. It was like people said, opposites attract.

Everyone was happy. Amu herself had gotten over a stupid crush on Tadase. But that was only _after _Ikuto left. And she regretted not realizing her feelings sooner.

If she had told Ikuto that she loved him, would he have left?

Unconsciously, Amu had walked all the way to the amusement park where they had spent that night in the teacup. To her surprise, it hadn't been demolished as Ikuto expected it was to be. The carousel was still there, standing in all its glory. The bench where Ikuto had sat on that night while Amu and her guardians had played together was still there in perfect shape, if not for a few more scratches.

Even the teacups were still there. The same set of teacups where Ikut—

Her eyes widened in shock as she spotted a huddled figure in the same pink teacup. A figure that looked so much like…

"Ikuto?!" Amu yelled out, running towards him.

She had been right. There he was, sitting slumped in the teacup, his legs pulled up to his chest because of the lack of space… He looked just the same, except for…

Except for the large gash on his shoulder and the blood that covered his clothes.

It was almost like her dream had come true.

"Ikuto! What happened to you?!" Amu screamed, climbing into the teacup next to him and pulling his body tightly to her.

"Amu…" He groaned in pain, his body slacking unwillingly against hers.

"Amu, I'm gonna leave for real now…" he choked out.

"Ikuto! _You are not going to die!_" Amu buried her face into Ikuto's blood-soaked hair. He couldn't die! She hadn't even confessed yet…

"Amu..i love you...always remember that…"he cupped her face with his hands.

Silent tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I love you too."Amu with that Ikuto's warm hands slipped off her face.

_You wanted this didn't you?_

_

* * *

_

**YAY! I'm DONE! **

**Hope ya guys like it! XD**


End file.
